


Иллюстрация к "Под сердца стук и шепот шестеренок"

by fandom Vanya Vanya and the World 2020 (fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World)



Series: Макси и иллюстрации [2]
Category: Hip Hop RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Gen, Illustrations
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World/pseuds/fandom%20Vanya%20Vanya%20and%20the%20World%202020
Series: Макси и иллюстрации [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880854
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации)





	Иллюстрация к "Под сердца стук и шепот шестеренок"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Под сердца стук и шепот шестеренок](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914319) by [fandom Vanya Vanya and the World 2020 (fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World/pseuds/fandom%20Vanya%20Vanya%20and%20the%20World%202020). 



[](https://i.ibb.co/Hx3Dd1r/IMG-1626-mid.png)


End file.
